


Nap

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anime, F/M, Love, binge watching, ladybug is so tired, nap, sweet adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June 11: NapDuring an anime binge watching session Adrien noticed Ladybug fell asleep and decides to take a nap with her before she leaves.





	Nap

It was anime night again, finally! Once a week just wasn't enough, Adrien thought. He and Ladybug were sitting together on his couch. He had his arm around her shoulders and he was so excited to share his favorite shows with he. She seemed to really enjoy Fruit baskets last week. Now, Adrien wanted to show Ladybug one of his favorite anime shows, Death Note. A show in which a boy gets a hold of a book in which you write someone's name in and therefore kill.

"Wow, can you imagine how terrible it would be if an akuma gave someone the ability to do this," Ladybug asked and then yawned. 

Adrien couldn't help but shiver at the thought of fighting such an akuma. Everyone knew LAdybug and Chat Noir, but no one knew their true identities. "It would be so terrible but I think you and Chat Noir could probably defeat it. No one knows your true identities right?"

Ladybug laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him close, "Mmm," she mumbled. Adrien felt and heard her breaths deepen. 

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked. 

Ladybug sighed again and nuzzled his neck. Did she really just fall asleep? Aw man, he thought, did this mean that she didn't like anime night? 

"Adrien," Ladybug whispered. Wow, he thought as he felt his love for her grow. Something he didn't think was possible. Adrien looked at his phone and saw they had an hour before midnight. Ladybug usually left at that time so he set an alarm for twelve a.m. and carried her bride style to his bed. He’s always wanted to know what it would be like to sleep beside her. Would she hog the sheets or the bed?

Adrien placed her on the bed and she shivered. When he joined her he laid on his side because he felt like he had to memorize this moment. It felt so special. Labybug’s long and dark lashes laid on her cheeks and brought his attention to the pretty red and black spotted mask the hid her civilian identity. He wished she could trust him with her true identity. He wanted to really to know her better, all of her. 

Adrien laid on his back and pulled her on top of him so that her head rested on the crook of his arm. “I love you, Labdybug,” he whispered. In response Ladybug cuddled into his side. Adrien smiled because in that moment Adrien felt loved and he felt hope for their future. He hoped they would fall asleep like this every night. Hoped that they would wake up to each other. Hoped that they would love each other. Always. Forever. He wanted everything with her. 

With that thought he kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers. Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist. Ladybug entangled her legs with his and put her hands in his hair. With a deep sigh Adrien thought this is what happiness felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and leave a comment! I love hearing from y'all!
> 
> P.S. Have y'all ever seen any of the anime shows I mentioned? Any recommendations?


End file.
